


transgender [one meaning]

by partlycharlie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dan Howell, Trans Male Character, Yuri!!! on Ice References, that, trans!dan, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partlycharlie/pseuds/partlycharlie
Summary: trans·gen·der/transˈjendər,tranzˈjendər/denoting or relating to a person whose sense of personal identity and gender does not correspond with their birth sex





	transgender [one meaning]

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends  
> for my lovely friend [eliza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/insanityplays), who needs a pick-me-up. hope you feel better soon, love!
> 
> disclaimer: the identities + opinions presented by the characters in this work are not intended to be reflections of either the author’s or actual characters’ (in this case, dan and phil) identities + opinions :)
> 
> key:  
>  _dan_  
>  **phil**  
>  **-.. -. .--.** = break in time but not day
> 
> hope you enjoy!

[SUNDAY; 12.2.17]

 

 _[14:40] hey  
_ _[14:40] guess how long my hair is_

 **[15:24] um  
** **[15:24] 30 cm ?**

 _[15:36] h a  
_ _[15:36] more like 50 lol_

**[15:37] what the f u c k???**

_[15:38] yeah it goes down 2 my waist  
[15:38] :’)_

**[15:39] that’s insane  
[15:40] lol you always have it in a braid that’s probably why i didn’t notice**

_[15:40] yh i know  
[15:41] i think im gonna get it cut_

**[15:41] shit babe ????  
** **[15:42] how short**

_[15:43] connor franta short_

**[15:43] !!!!!!**  
[15:44] that’s really short oh my god  
**[15:44] are you sure yazi**

_[15:45] ew phil yes i’m sure u hoe_

**[15:46] sORRY just asking**  
**[15:47] ew your’e gonna look so good**  
**[15:47] you’re***

_[15:48] ;)_  
_[15:48] im gonna donate it_  
_[15:49] to like. pantene or smth_  
_[15:49] one of the ones tht makes it into wigs for th cancer kids™_

**[15:50] niceeeee**

 

**  
-.. -. .--.**

**  
[19:27] wait so does that mean you’re gonna have an undercut**

_[19:35] …_  
_[19:35] yeah probably kinda_  
_[19:36] is tht ok???_

**[19:36] fukc  
[19:37] no thats fine**

_[19:40] ???_  
_[19:40] r u sure_  
_[19:40] u dont seem sure_  
_[19:41] whenever u dont use proper grammar or whatvr i know smths wrong_

**[19:42] lmao**  
**[19:42] i just might not survive**  
**[19:42] it’s okay**  
**[19:43] :)**

_[19:44] i hate u i actually tht smth was wrong_

**[19:45] uM something is wrong???**  
**[19:45] i’m not entirely sure how you expect me to survive seeing you with an undercut every day**  
**[19:46] i’m going to die and it’s going to be your fault**  
**[19:46] you’re going to walk into school in your fuckin converse and your goddamn jean jacket**  
**[19:47] and i’m going to faint**  
**[19:48] except no one’s going to catch me and i’m just gonna crack my frickin head open**

_[19:48] phil_

**[19:48] yes yazi**

_[19:49] shut up_

**[19:49] yes yazi**

_[19:50] love u_

**[19:51] yes yazi  
[19:56] i love you too***

 

 

[MONDAY; 13.2.17]

 

_[10:28] i cnat believe u literally pretended to faint and then actually fell over  
[10:28] what typa fucking n e r d,,,,,,,,_

**[10:33] um excuse me**  
**[10:34] i don’t know what you expected honestly**  
**[10:35] coming in here with your fuckin**  
**[10:35] doc martens and your jean jacket and ur dumb pants ???**  
**[10:36] who gave u the right**  
**[10:36] u gay lil shit**

_[10:37] ;) u kno it_

**[10:37] you knew this was coming**

_[10:37] N E R D  
[10:38] lmao only gay 4 u babe ;)_

**[10:38] ;)**

_[10:39] okay but  
[10:39] lowkey tho r u okay_

**[10:40] yeah i’m fine babe <3**

_[10:40] okay good  
[10:41] id hate 2 b left alone wout my NERD in chem class :)_

**[10:41] r00d  
[10:42] wait aren’t you in class right now???**

_[10:42] we have a sub for english they really dont care_

**[10:42] nice  
[10:43] wanna come join me?**

_[10:44] mmm yh sure_  
_[10:44] asking sub now_  
_[10:48] eyyy they said ye_  
_[10:48] where r u??_

**[10:50] by the tree™**

_[10:50] lmaoooooooo ok ill b right there ly  
[10:53] wAIT get me a cola????_

**[10:55] lol okay love you too**

 

 

[WEDNESDAY; 14.2.17]

 

**[18:43] i liked your outfit today**

_[18:47] rly???  
[18:47] r u sure bc i tht it was a lil masc_

**[18:52] i mean**  
**[18:52] you were???**  
**[18:53] it was so good tho**  
**[18:53] like**  
**[18:54] (bear with me here)**  
**[18:55] it hid your curves in a good way ??**  
**[18:55] maybe it’s just my bi coming out full throttle who knows**

_[18:56] lmao what a mood_  
_[18:56] “my bi coming out full throttle”_  
_[18:58] no i know what you mean_  
_[19:00] thanks_

**[19:01] <3**

_[19:04] lol i put the shirt on this morning and i was like “yES_  
_[19:04] “_  
_[19:05] and then i got to school and i was like “yes?”_  
_[19:06] and then end of school came n i was like_  
_[19:06] “lol nvm”_

 **[19:07] babe it looked so good on you???**  
**[19:07] i mean you looked really masculine**  
**[19:08] but that’s mever a bad thing with you let’s be honest**  
**[19:08] never***

 _[19:08] lmaooooo_  
_[19:09] thanks babe <3_

**[19:10] yeah of course!!**

 

**  
-.. -. .--.**

  
[22:13] so like  
_[22:14] lol if i start wearing clothes like tht more often???_

**[22:15] i will support you One Hundred Percent because you are beautiful and lovely no matter what you’re wearing**

_[22:20] have i ever told u how much i love u_  
_[22:20] because its a lot_  
_[22:20] like_  
_[22:21] a lot a lot_

**[22:22] i love you too <3**

 

 

[SATURDAY; 18.2.17]

 

 _[21:30] hey_  
_[21:30] hye_  
_[21:30] hey*_  
_[21:31] hey babe  
_ _[21:31] b a b e pls plsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

 **[21:40] hey yazi**  
**[21:40] sorry i was eating dinner lol  
** **[21:41] what’s up?**

 _[21:43] boi???_  
_[21:43] why r u eating dinner so late  
_ _[21:44] wtf phil its literally almost ten wtffffff_

 **[21:45] lol**  
**[21:46] nah i got sucked into that chem essay and martyn forgot to make something  
** **[21:47] gotta love that pizza delivery though am i right**

 _[21:48] tbh honestly god bLESS_  
_[21:48] i mean_  
_[21:49] i ate dinner @ 7 like a NORMAL person  
_ _[21:49] which is hella ironic bc im hella Not Normal lmfaooo_

 **[21:50] lol yeah that’s true  
** **[21:50] what’d you want to say???**

 _[21:55] oh yeah lol sry_  
_[21:55] so like_  
_[21:55] theoretically_  
_[21:56] if i wanted to_  
_[21:56] change my name???_  
_[21:57] how wld u feel_

 **[21:58] um**  
**[21:58] ????**  
**[21:59] it’d be fine i guess lol**  
**[22:00] why do you want to???**

_[22:01] why not lol_

**[22:01] no that’s**  
**[22:02] not what i meant sorry**  
**[22:02] like**  
**[22:03] do you want to???**

 _[22:04] kinda yh_  
_[22:04] i just’_  
_[22:05] i dunno im dumb_

**[22:05] no you’re not shut up  
[22:09] sorry**

_[22:10] no its fine_  
_[22:10] idk i just. lmao yazis a cringy name_  
_[22:11] its so_

**[22:11] girly?**

_[22:11] i mean  
[22:12] yeah lol_

**[22:13] hmmm  
[22:13] okay**

_[22:14] sorry  
[22:15] this is dumb lol_

**[22:15] no????**  
**[22:16] i get it it think**  
**[22:16] like. obviously not really because my name is Fabulous**

_[22:17] that it is_

**[22:17] ;)  
[22:18] but i feel u**

_[22:20] yeah_  
_[22:20] :)_

 

 

[SUNDAY; 19.2.17]

 

 **[12:13] so**  
**[12:14] in this theoretical situation**  
**[12:15] do you have a new**  
**[12:15] theoretical**  
**[12:16] name?**

 _[13:38] dan_  
_[13:38] i think_  
_[13:39] short for daniel maybe_  
_[13:39] lol_  
_[13:40] daniel james howell_

**[13:41] hmm**

_[13:44] what  
[13:44] dont like it ????_

**[13:44] no??**  
**[13:45] it suits you**  
**[13:45] has a nice ring to it**

_[13:46] oh  
[13:47] thanks_

**[14:00] why james though  
[14:00] not that it’s bad or anything i’m just curious i guess**

_[14:02] lol no i get it dw_  
_[14:03] it’s my grandpas name_  
_[14:04] figured i cld try and remember him asm uch as possible lol_  
_[14:04] as much* soz_

**[14:05] mmm  
[14:05] okay cool**

 

 

[TUESDAY; 21.2.17]

 

**[03:17] hey**

_[03:20] yo_

**[03:21] what the fuck??? i didn’t actually think you’d be up lol**

_[03:22] ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ sleep is for the week  
[03:22] wait lol y r u up ????_

**[03:22] oh lol  
[03:23] “one more episode” :’)**

_[03:25] LMAO  
[03:25] what show?????_

**[03:27] …  
[03:27] yuri on ice**

_[03:27] w o w_

**[03:28] :’)**  
**[03:28] i’m sorry there was nothing else to watch because i’m avoiding 13 reasons why**  
**[03:29] and i thought you were asleep**

_[03:29] ive been trying 2 convince u 2 watch tht for literal aGES and you do it wout me???  
[03:29] traitor_

**[03:34] >:)**

_[03:36] aLSO ?????????????_  
_[03:36] im never asleep u ho_  
_[03:37] who d o u think ur tlking 2???_  
_[03:38] a mere mortal??????? nah bruh_

**[03:39] hA should’ve figured honestly**

_[03:39] lmao_

**[03:40] yeah  
[03:50] damn you were right**

_[03:51] ???_

**[03:51] this show is REALLY gay**

_[03:52] YEAH IK  
[03:52] what ep r u on???_

**[03:53] 7**

_[03:54] oh shit  
_ _[03:54] how far_

 **[03:55] oUCH**  
**[03:56] yuuri just started crying  
** **[03:56] lol viktor looks terrified that’s what you gET**

 _[03:57] oh boy_  
_[03:57] ill uh  
_ _[03:57] leave u 2 it_

 

**  
-.. -. .--.**

**  
[04:05] YOU WHORE**

 

**  
-.. -. .--.**

  
_[09:45] so_  
_[09:45] *cough*_  
_[09:46] didnt get 2 c u this morning_  
_[09:46] how ya doin_

 **[09:48] how am i doing??**  
**[09:48] how am i dOING????**  
**[09:49] HOW**  
**[09:49] AM**  
**[09:49] I**  
**[09:49] D O I N G????????**

_[09:50] :)_

**[09:52] i’m pretty alright actually**  
**[09:52] though the chem teacher could stand to shut the fuck up**  
**[09:53] :)**

 _[09:54] hey now_  
_[09:54] watch yo profanity_  
_[09:55] lol but srsly do u even hv any idea wht shes talking abt_

 **[09:55] u h**  
**[09:55] i’m pretty sure she’s going over equilibrium**  
**[09:56] the shifts in reactions and stress or whatever**

_[09:56] oH i know tht okay im good_

**[09:57] anyway**  
**[09:58] how could you**  
**[09:58] not tell me**

_[09:58] bitch??????????????_

**[09:58] that it was gay ?**

_[09:59] dont fuck w me i told u it was gay_

**[10:00] but you didn’t tell me it was That Gay**  
**[10:00] like…**  
**[10:01] dan,,,,,,,**  
**[10:01] it was really gay**

_[10:03] oh_

**[10:04] ???? are you okay???  
[10:06] you’re being really obvious right now i’m surprised she hasn’t caught you staring at your phone**

_[10:06] no just  
[10:06] “‘philly’;_ **[10:00] dan,,,,,,,** _”_

 **[10:07] oH**  
**[10:07] lol yeah**  
**[10:08] oh my god dan are you blushing**  
**[10:08] you’re so cute holy shit**  
**[10:08] i can see it from all the way over here**  
**[10:09] i love you so much**  
**[10:09] oh man**

 

 

[WEDNESDAY; 22.2.17]  

 

 **[14:30] hey**  
**[14:30] hey babe**  
**[14:30] before i forget**  
**[14:30] i had a question**  
**[14:31] you don’t have to answer it tho**

_[14:43] uh  
[14:43] no its fine whhats up_

**[14:44] okay so**  
**[14:45] do you still like. identify as a girl?? or**  
**[14:45] like**  
**[14:46] what pronouns should i use?**

_[14:48] oh um_

**[14:51] shit i mean  
[14:51] is this still a hypothetical thing or ?**

_[14:52] i dont think so?????_  
_[14:52] no_  
_[14:52] but i mean_  
_[14:54] if im gonna go thru w this dan thing_  
_[14:55] which i probably am (?based on my reaction 2 the name thing yesterday lmfao)_  
_[14:55] he/him ig????_  
_[14:56] that might change_

 **[14:57] okay cool**  
**[14:57] so just to confirm you are going through with this?**  
**[14:58] because if so**  
**[14:59] i need to know so that i can change your name in my phone ^_^**

 _[15:00] nvm im not talking to u anymore_  
_[15:01] that emoji has been banned since 2012_  
_[15:01] weve been Over This_

**[15:02] yeah yeah w h a t e v e r**

_[15:03] lol but_  
_[15:03] yea ig its fine_  
_[15:04] u can change th name_

**[15:05] okay cool :D love you**

_[15:07] yeah i  
[15:07] love u too  <3_

**Author's Note:**

> i actually ended up finishing this pretty quickly? pretty proud of myself lmao  
> [they're the same age by the way #fucktherules]
> 
> hope you liked it!
> 
> come yell at me on my [tumblr](http://thisistotallynotgospel.tumblr.com/) lol


End file.
